desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Keenan
'Joe Keenan '''is an American screenwriter, television producer and novelist. Career Keenan worked on ''Frasier as a story editor for the series second year. He rose in ranks from co-producer to supervising producer, co-executive producer, and finally, executive producer. Desperate Housewives In 2006, Keenan joined ''Desperate Housewives ''as a writer and executive producer for the third season of the television show. Although his work received good critical response, including having one of his episodes,"Bang", named the best of the season by many critics, he chose to leave the series after one year. The reason being that he wanted to work on more original material than to work on something that pre-exists. However he is still credited as being a consulting producer and even wrote the Season 4 episode "Distant Past". Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (co-executive producers) *It Takes Two (co-executive producers) *A Weekend in the Country (co-executive producers) *Like It Was (co-executive producers) *Nice She Ain't (co-executive producers) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (co-executive producers) *Bang (co-executive producers, writer) *Children and Art (co-executive producers) *Beautiful Girls (co-executive producers) *The Miracle Song (co-executive producers) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (co-executive producers) *Not While I'm Around (co-executive producers) *Come Play Wiz Me (co-executive producers) *I Remember That (executive producers) *The Little Things You Do Together (executive producers, writer) *My Husband, The Pig (executive producers) *Dress Big (executive producers) *Liasons (executive producers) *God, That's Good (executive producers) *Gossip (executive producers) *Into the Woods (executive producers) *What Would We Do Without You? (executive producers) *Getting Married Today (executive producers, writer) Season 4 *Now You Know (consulting producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (consulting producer) *The Game (consulting producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (consulting producer) *Art Isn't Easy (consulting producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (consulting producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (consulting producer) *Distant Past (consulting producer, writer) *Something's Coming (consulting producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (consulting producer) Season 5 *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (consulting producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (consulting producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (consulting producer) *Back in Business (consulting producer) *Mirror, Mirror (consulting producer) *There's Always a Woman (consulting producer) *What More Do I Need? (consulting producer) *City on Fire (consulting producer) *Me and My Town (consulting producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (consulting producer) *Home is the Place (consulting producer) *Connect! Connect! (consulting producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (consulting producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (consulting producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (consulting producer) Season 6 *Nice is Different Than Good (consulting producer) *Being Alive (consulting producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (consulting producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (consulting producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (consulting producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (consulting producer) *Careful the Things You Say (consulting producer) *The Coffee Cup (consulting producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (consulting producer) *Boom Crunch (consulting producer) *If... (consulting producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (consulting producer, writer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (consulting producer) *The Glamorous Life (consulting producer) *Lovely (consulting producer) *The Chase (consulting producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (consulting producer) *My Two Young Men (consulting producer) *We All Deserve to Die (consulting producer) *The Ballad of Booth (consulting producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (consulting producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0444653/ Category:Producers Category:Writers